Technologies for capturing and storing handwritten notes include digitized writing surfaces such as electronic whiteboards and spatial recognition pens. Typically, electronic whiteboards either photocopy the entire writing surface or serve as the actual input device, recording the movements of a pen or stylus along the surface of the board. Spatial recognition pens record the movement of the pen across a writing surface, which surface typically must include special marking for the pen to recognize its position. Newer systems track the movement of a stylus across any surface using technology embedded in the stylus. One such system, which uses ultrasonic position tracking, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,109,979, entitled “System and Method for Recording Writing Performed on a Surface,” and is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Typically, styli used in such systems, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,111,565, entitled “Stylus for Use with Transcription System,” and hereby incorporated herein by reference, include a transmitter (e.g., an ultrasonic transmitter), which must be supplied with a power source. Additional features of similar systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,100,877, 6,104,387, 6,124,847, 6,147,681, 6,177,927, 6,191,778, 6,211,863, 6,217,686, 6,232,962, 6,292,180, 6,310,615, and 7,109,979, each of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.